A horn-operating switch is typically installed at a central portion of a steering wheel. The horn-operating switch is mounted at the central portion of the steering wheel even in a vehicle equipped with a Driver's Air Bag (DAB).
A thin plate-shaped membrane switch is generally used as the horn-operating switch mounted at the central portion of the steering wheel together with the DAB.